Welcome to Silent Hill
by DaniPhantomFan
Summary: A challenge response from , based on the video Gravity Falls-Silent Hill.


_A challenge response, based on the video Gravity Falls-Silent Hill_

"Welcome to Silent Hill," my twin sister Mabel read aloud. I looked at the book that was titled 3, which I had found under my seat on the bus.

While Mabel continued to study the welcome sign, I flipped through the pages, only catching bits and pieces of information. "Zombies…demon doors…height crystals…" I muttered, before closing the book and turning to my sister.

"Hey, Mabel, how long has it been since the bus dropped us off?" I asked. I could hear her groan and roll her eyes. "Dipper, we just got here, like, twenty minutes ago." I nodded. "Yeah, so why isn't our…great-uncle…Stan here yet?"

Mabel shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he overslept, or forgot or maybe's he busy." Now it was my time to groan and roll my eyes. My twin stared at me, and then glanced at the book in my hands. "Hey, what's that?" she asked, coming closer.

"Not sure," I replied. "It's just some book filled with creepy stuff I found on the bus." Mabel looked excited at the word "creepy."

"Can I see the book?" she asked, a smile dawning on her face. I sighed, and held it out. She grabbed it and opened it, staring obsessively at the pages. "Oh, this is cool, Dipper," she said. "It says that on Main Street, there's this door marked 13 and if you opened it, it'd have your worst nightmare!"

I snatched the book back and tucked it into my jacket, right as Mabel froze and stared up behind me.

"Mabel, I don't want to…." I said, before following Mabel's stare and turning around. Standing behind me was a tall figure in dark clothes. It was hard to make out who it was because of the thick canopy of trees overhead, but Mabel seemed to know who it was.

She wagged her finger at the person and smiled. "I've seen you before, haven't I?" First, I thought my sister had gone completely crazy. But the person raised their hand and took a few steps forward, putting their legs in the sunlight.

I mouthed, _Mabel, what are you doing? _But she ignored me. "Dad used to look at your photo before bed, and he would talk about how he was glad that he cut his ties with you. But I know better. You're our great-uncle Stan, aren't you?"

Someone behind us said, "Yes, I am. Welcome to Silent Hill." We screamed and jumped into each other's arms. Looking behind us, we saw a man with a gray beard and a black suit smiling. "I take it you're Dipper and Mabel Pines? My great-niece and nephew?"

I glanced at the spot where the other person had been standing, but it was gone.

0000

As we walked up the wooden steps of "Grunkle" Stan's house, I felt a bit nervous. I guess I was still jumpy from our great-uncle's unexpected arrival earlier. I wondered who wrote the book Dipper had in his jacket. Creepy and mysterious was cool and awesome for me.

"This here is the living room," Grunkle Stan said, gesturing to the room next to the stairs. I took a brief look in there before deciding it was boring. I pointed up the stairs. "What's up there?" I asked. "The attic, where'll you be sleeping for the summer," our uncle said.

I gasped and turned to Dipper. "We'll get to live in an attic! That is just too awesome, Dipper! Aren't you excited?" Dipper shrugged and sat on the stairs, taking out the 3 book. "I'd like to read this some more," he said. "It's full of weird stuff."

"Okay," I replied. "I'm gonna go check out the attic."

I skipped up the stairs, doing two steps at a time. When I got to the top, I was knocked down by something pink. I and the pink thing tumbled down the stairs, crashing into Dipper and sending him and his book flying across the hallway.

"Sorry!" I called out, as my vision came back into focus. The pink thing snorted and jumped off of me. When I got a good look at it, I saw a pig. "A pig?" I said, staring at it. "I didn't know Grunkle Stan had a wonderfully, delightfully awesome PIG!"

I ran to the creature and hugged it. "I'm gonna call you Waddles," I said, gazing at its face. I squealed. "You are just so undeniably CUTE!"

Dipper stood up and brushed himself off, then grabbed the book and started to walk away. But I grabbed his hair and pulled him back. "Check out my new pig, Dipper!" I cried. "His name is Waddles. And here, watch this."

I pulled a packet of tomato sauce out of my pocket and smeared it on the pig's mouth, which made it snort and squeal. Dipper looked a bit disturbed, so I took Waddles into the living room and set him on top of the TV. "You are just the most awesome thing ever!"

0000

While Mabel was playing with her pig, I was the one checking out the attic. Mainly because I wanted a small, quiet space where I could read in peace.

Opening the door, I was surprised to find it had two beds, even though they were bare. "This is where I grew up," Grunkle Stan said behind me. "I had a twin brother…after he moved out; I stripped the beds and stashed them away. I didn't think that I'd be using this room again…"

"Which bed did you sleep in?" I asked, looking up at him. "That one, by the binoculars."

I smiled, and said, "I will take that bed." Grunkle Stan nodded. "Good choice. And your sister can have that other bed. My parents had a pink sheet in storage, in case they had a baby girl. I'll go get the pink sheet." I walked into the room.

Rusted toy trucks sat on the dresser and a pile of clothes were in the closet, slowly gathering dust. I leaned against the closet door and began to read. Some of the stuff I found in that book was so fantastical I couldn't believe it.

"Hmm…although I have not seen the people for myself, I constantly see footprints in leaves being made, without anyone there. This has led me to believe that there are invisible people living within the forest. To summon them to your side and make them visible, say this spell."

I read the spell out loud and waited, but nothing happened.

Suddenly a high-pitched scream came from downstairs. I heard Mabel yell, "Dipper, what have you done!" before there was silence.

0000

"Waddles, aren't you the best? Yes, you are!" I giggled as I tickled my pig's stomach. I was about to play Pig Roll when a deep voice to the left of me said, "Dipper Pines." I nodded and continued to play with Waddles. But the voice said again, "Dipper Pines."

In annoyance, I looked at the person talking and screamed. The person had a wooden block for a head, and it was carrying an axe. "Dipper Pines has summoned me," the thing spoke. "Where is he?" I screamed again and dove behind the chair with Waddles.

I yelled, "Dipper, what have you done?" before everything went black.

When I woke up, I was strapped to a tree in the middle of the forest. The same block-headed guy I'd met earlier was starting a fire…under me. Several other block-headed people were dancing around me and chanting. I struggled and kicked to get out of the rope, but it wouldn't budge.

Finally a small flame flickered under my feet. Soon, it would be roaring up, and then…_Mabel, bye-bye. _So I had to think of something, quick.

Clearing my throat got the block-heads attention. I said, "You don't have to do this, guys. If you're hungry, maybe I can go find a squirrel for you to eat. Or maybe I can show you a cool dance. I'm a really good dancer! You want me to paint something for you?"

The fire-starter guy paused, and turned to the others, speaking in that strange language. Finally a block-headed girl about my height approached me and cut the ropes with a knife. She doused the fire and stood back, watching me.

She said, "I am Herena, daughter of the Invisible King. I have spared you because of what you have offered. It has been a long time since we knew a good dance. Show us how to do your dance, and then we will let you live."

I grinned. "This dance is awesome," I said. "Watch this." I leaned a little bit to the side and then turned back and forth sharply. The others copied my dance, and I could hear a few mutterings of how much they hated this dance.

But after a while, they began to like it and continued doing it long after I stopped. I snuck out of the forest without any block-heads chasing me, and I was soon at the Mystery Shack, safe and sound. I was about to go inside and keep playing with Waddles, when a scream stopped me dead in my tracks.

Somewhere inside the Shack, Dipper shouted angrily, "Get away!" Then a loud crashing sound and more yelling followed. I raced inside, all thoughts of Waddles gone. I skidded into the living room and saw Dipper fighting a block-headed guy.

The block-head said, "Dipper Pines, you have summoned me. Now be destroyed." My brother hit the guy with a wooden broom, but if the block-head was affected, he didn't show it.

I yelled, "Hey, blocky, watch this dance!" That at least got his attention, and I began to do the same dance as before. I was about halfway into the dance when Dipper's eyes widened and he said, "Mabel!" But it was too late to turn and look.

I felt someone grab me and raise me up. Then a female voice whispered in my ear, "You have insulted us for not finishing your dance." My face paled. It was Herena, of all block-headed people. Dipper had somehow managed to defeat the other guy, and noticed I was in trouble.

My brother whacked Herena with the broom. The girl must've not been as strong as the older guy, because she dropped me. I took the opportunity to run with Dipper into the attic and lock the door.

"That was a close one," I said.

0000

I leaned against the door and sighed. Suddenly a boom came against the door and we fell. Mabel ran back to the door, but another boom made her fall back down. I groaned, regretting ever saying the spell. I was about to ask Mabel what had happened after I said the spell, but the door breaking distracted me.

An axe flew through the room and crashed through the window, disappearing. Then the door broke apart. In its place stood a girl about Mabel's height, and she growled, "Dipper Pines, it's time to die." Then she ran at me, and somehow she had another axe on her.

I ducked and rolled out of her way, and saw the doorway free, so I ran for it, with Mabel right behind me. My sister shouted, "Where is Grunkle Stan!" I replied, "He went to the store after you vanished!" "Why?" "To get you a pink sheet for your bed! He didn't have one!"

All conversation ended as we turned around a corner and stopped for a breath. I took a quick peek around the corner and wished I hadn't. Coming toward us was the axe girl, swinging her weapon back and forth. I whispered to Mabel, "Right before she gets here, we'll make a break for…"

My sister gulped and pointed behind me. "Dipper," she whispered. I was afraid to look but I did anyway. Standing behind me was the axe-wielding girl.

We ran at the same time, no thinking, just making it up on the spot. The girl was unusually fast as she chased us through the house. We ran up to the attic, outside, into the living room, back outside, up to the attic and back to the living room.

Finally we crawled into our closet. We could hear the girl downstairs, smashing things apart and occasionally calling out, "Time to face your death, Dipper Pines!" But she did not come back upstairs, and after a while, we fell asleep.

It was a dumb mistake.

0000

I woke up to the sound of wood smashing. Taking a peek through the holes in our wooden closet door, I saw Herena slashing at our beds, muttering to herself. She walked around the room, breaking things, until she got to the closet.

Now I was afraid for my life.

Herena said, "Dipper Pines, I know you are in there. I can hear you breathing." Then she yanked open the closet door and raised her axe. I screamed and rolled to the side, right as her axe hit the spot where I had just been sitting.

My scream woke Dipper up, but he was a tad too late to roll out of the way of her axe. My eyes filled with tears, but I brushed them away. I grabbed a metal thing I saw propped against the corner of the closet and cut Herena with it.

She hissed and glanced at her injury. "That was a foolish move, girl," Herena said. Then she swung her axe, and darkness came.

GAME OVER

THE END


End file.
